1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and particularly relates to an improvement of an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different types of vehicles are known that are configured for traveling off-road or on rough road surfaces. Some off-road vehicles are provided with side-by-side seats and a cargo deck behind the seats. In some situations, the cargo decks can also be used as part of a seat. The cargo decks may be folded into different configurations for either carrying cargo or forming passenger seats.
In addition, rear doors may be provided at the rear of the vehicle near the cargo deck to provide access to passenger seats or the cargo deck. The doors may be hinged to open and close.
The cargo deck may be required to be locked in position when folded to either carry cargo or form passenger seats. The locking mechanism that locks the cargo deck or passenger seats in place is known to increase the number of parts required for the vehicle, and to increase the cost for the vehicle.